<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laws of Attraction by phlebotinxm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780764">Laws of Attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlebotinxm/pseuds/phlebotinxm'>phlebotinxm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(the last one is very very light tho), Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlebotinxm/pseuds/phlebotinxm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em> “Is it weird that I find that attractive?”</em><br/>“Yes.” </p><p>Post 4x10. Jemma learns just how much Fitz found her interrogation technique attractive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laws of Attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone!<br/>well well well. I promised a few friends I'd write this a few months ago, but with my job and uni starting again and LIFE being a b*tch lately, I never finished it. but!! here it is! </p><p>this one shot is extremely smutty, so beware of the tags.<br/>it takes place right after the last fitzsimmons scene in 4x10 ("is it weird that I find that attractive?" "yes.")</p><p>english isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any eventual grammar mistakes you'll find here. this is totally unbeta'd.</p><p>please don't hesitate to let me know if you liked it or if you have any prompts suggestions for me! xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it weird that I find that attractive?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They barely made it past the door before Fitz’s lips crashed against hers, hard and insistent. Jemma had felt the way his eyes had devoured her from that moment they’d shared in the storage room, all the way down the hall and into their shared bedrooms, which was the main reason why she wasn’t surprised in the slightest when her back hit the hard wooden surface of the dresser. She smiled in the kiss still as Fitz’s hand cradled her cheek, then the back of her neck, only to slide down the small of her back and cup one of her ass cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jemma” He whispered in the kiss, his mouth tracing an invisible path from her plump lips to the side of her jaw, nipping at the offered skin there. “Jemma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her name almost sounded like a prayer in his mouth, especially in times like these when his hands ranked up and down her body with both ease and eagerness. Sex with Fitz was something she hadn’t gotten used to in the months they’d been together, to her greatest pleasure. When Jemma had never been shy or ashamed when it came to sex --she knew what she wanted, and she was not about to let anyone slut shame her either, thank you very much-- she’d also never felt quite as much at ease as she did with Fitz. Everything about what they did felt natural, and she’d realized quite early on in their relationship that having sex with her best friend was probably the most mindblowing thing she’d ever done in her life. Coming from someone who’d ranked being top of her class in everything for years at the Academy as the greatest experience in her life, it did mean quite a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fitz” she whispered in response, burying her fingers in his curls, tugging at them to bring their mouths back together. Against her back, she could feel his clever fingers rank up her body until he’d pushed her blazzer down, helping her shoulders then arms get out of it until the item fell on the floor. Fitz didn’t waste any time after that, opening up the buttons of her blue blouse at an impressive speed until she was standing in her slacks and black bra, feeling unfairly clothed. Shaking herself from her stupor as his lips started massaging hers again, opening up just enough for his tongue to play with the curve of her lower lip, she pushed his own blaser off and attacked the button of his shirt with impatience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bed” Fitz eventually whispered when her fingers grazed his naked chest, making him shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her hips firmly, fingers digging into the naked flesh he found there as he laid them both towards the bed. They stopped a few inches away from it when Fitz shrugged off his now open shirt, standing shirtless in front of her in all his glory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off your pants” Jemma ordered immediately, her eyes darkening as she took Fitz’s state of arousal. There was no denying the prominent bulge in front of his pants, and she could feel her insides clench in response. The inside of her panties were already soaked, and as uncomfortable as it was, she relished in the feeling of pure want that washed over her. Somehow, even after over six months, she still wanted Fitz as much as the first day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz did as he was told without hesitation, making her laugh a little as he hopped on one foot, losing his balance and ending up seated on the side of the bed. Jemma wasted no time in taking off her ows slacks, letting them slide down her hips and fall down on the floor. Fitz’s eyes followed the fall, darkening with each centimeters of skin uncovered, and Jemma did not miss the way his fingers twitched against his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Underwear, now.” She ordered, bending over a little to get rid of her wet knickers. Her bra was next, and as always when her breasts came into contact with Fitz’s eyes, he let out a small moan of satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here” he asked, handing out his hand for her to take. Jemma wasted no time in straddling his hips, knees digging in the bed as their intimacies came into contact, making them both moan. “God, you’re so beautiful Jemma. Look at you, so perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His praises never failed to make her shiver from head to toes. She’d had boyfriends before him who’d told her that they desired her, that they found her sexy and even beautiful. But somehow, none of them compared to Fitz and his reverence when he took in her body every time he saw her naked in front of him, as if he couldn’t quite believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not so bad yourself” she replied with a smirk, kissing the smile out of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately hummed his assent, hands creeping up to grab her breasts, his warm palms making her arch into the touch. Her nipples were already hard and aching, tight little points digging into the skin of his palms as he massaged them slowly, tugging one then the other. Jemma let out a small huff when he broke their kiss to slide his lips down her neck and into her collarbone, only to twist his upper body just enough to bring one of her nipples into his mouth, flickering the tip of his tongue against it playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a slow, shaky breath. “Just like that” she whispered, one of her hands framing his jaw while the other dug in his curls. “God, yes, Fitz.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of his muscles working under her palm as she caressed his stubble made her head spin, and she felt herself close her eyes against the onslaught of sensations. Finally, with a pop, Fitz let go of her nipple only to switch to the other one, giving it the same exact treatment. It wasn’t long until Jemma felt herself grow impatient, the delicious feeling of his mouth and tongue against her breasts wonderful but also not enough. Her chore was clenching with want, and the inside of her thighs were coated with her juices already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fitz, please” she whispered, tugging at his curls again. She couldn’t help but smile when he groaned at the sensation, hips bucking against her. Fitz absolutely loved when she was a little rough with him, and when she logically knew that, it was always nice to have confirmation all over again. Consent was, after all, extremely important. “I want you inside of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her insides were tingling with the need to be filled, to feel her boyfriend push inside of her and relish into the sensation of their bodies making one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet” he replied, the roughness of his voice making her shiver. “First, I want a taste of you baby girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma barely had time to realize what he meant before he laid back, pushing the flat of his palms against her ass to scoop her up. Jemma immediately felt herself flush, thighs clenching around Fitz’s hips. When Fitz liked to eat her out —and Jemma was happy enough to oblige whenever he felt like it— they rarely did it in such a position. She was exposed and vulnerable to his gaze and hands, and she felt a trill travel down her spine at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay” she breathed, “okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his help and a little fumbling, she managed to straddle his face and find an angle that worked for the both of them, her most private parts hovering above his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God you’re so gorgeous” Fitz rasped as he looked at her, eyes roaming up and down her body. His gaze stayed a little longer than necessary on her breasts, and Jemma couldn’t resist pressing her palm against one of her hard nipples, her other hand staying on the bed frame for balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movement was enough for Fitz to snap, and with a forceful movement, he brought her hips down to mouth at her pussy. His tongue dived in between her folds as she cried out in pleasure, the tip finding her swollen clit in not time. He was always so careful when he put his mouth on her that it usually brought Jemma close to tears as he worshipped her, and this time was no different. Alternating between licks and sucks with the flat then tip of his tongue, Fitz hummed against her folds, his own eyes closing against the onslaught of sensations on his tongue. When Jemma threw a glance above her shoulder, she realized he was humping the air slightly, hips rolling as an automatic response to her taste. There was nothing quite as sexy as seeing how much licking her made him feel, and Jemma moaned once more, letting go of her breasts to be able to put her fingers in his hair once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of his jaw moving underneath her made her head spin, the feeling of his rough stubble so exquisite painful as it rubbed against the inside of her thigh. She knew she would no doubts have marks come morning, but it was all worth it. A particularly good flicker of Fitz’s tongue against her clit made Jemma gasp, fingers tightening in his short curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right there” she panted, looking down at him as he opened his eyes. She could see how much the situation amused him, and how much he loved getting her all worked up for him. “Right there, Fitz, oh—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did it again, this time with more purpose. Jemma couldn’t resist rolling her hips against his face, and Fitz let out a loud moan at the feeling. Her juices were coating his chin and stubble, and it was quite humorous to think about his squeamish Fitz used to be when it came to body fluid as he laid there and ate her pussy like a starving man. She remembered how eager he’d been to try the first time —something that had surprised her, to be completely honest— and how much she’d feared he would be disgusted. But there had been no disgust on his face as he’d licked her with determination for the first time, and she had nearly come from the sight alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now that he was there, underneath her and licking at her like it was his favorite thing in the world, Jemma felt herself slip towards an orgasm sooner than expected. “Yes” she whispered, her hands tightening in Fitz’s hair. “Come on, Fitz—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand tightened on her asscheeks, encouraging her to rut against him the way she needed. Jemma let out a strangled sob at the feeling, his long digits cupping her rear so perfectly. Her movements were short but precise, and she could feel her stomach tightening as her orgasm neared. Her entire body felt over sensitive, she was hyper aware of the bump of Fitz’s chin against her perineum with each roll of her hips, and his tongue did wonder against her swollen clit. And with one last twist of his tongue, she was done for. She came like a freight train, mouth opening around a silent scream as her entire body shook from head to toes, said toes curling against the bedding. Fitz kept on suckling on her bundle of nerves gently as she rode her high, before releasing it and turning his head around to kiss the inside of her thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck” he muttered against her thigh, rubbing his wet chin on the patch of skin there. “That was so hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling how dangerously weak her legs were, Jemma fell back on the bed next to Fitz, chest still heaving and eyes closed. She felt Fitz move next to her, and before she knew it, she was flipped on her belly and Fitz pushed a pillow under her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done with you yet” he whispered against the skin of her shoulder, leaving some of her own wetness on her skin as he kissed it. His firm hands grabbed her by the hips, steadying her as he pushed his cock inside of her tight channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It always felt like coming home, the first push of his cock inside of her, and Jemma seemed to agree. She let out a sinful moan as he bottomed out, looking down between their bodies and appreciating the view. There was no denying Fitz was a boobs man, he liked breasts maybe a little too much and he wasn’t past ogling his wife whenever she wore a revealing outfit, much to his shame. But he wasn’t one to deny the attractiveness of her backside, and this position allowed a perfect view on the swell of her asscheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fitz” Jemma whimpered, her walls fluttering around him. The angle was both allowing a deep penetration and a tight squeeze, and Fitz had to bite the inside of his cheek not to lose himself in the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stretch of her around his cock was exquisite, Jemma’s pussy fluttering as he pumped into her with long and heavy strokes. Each drag sent sparkles of pleasure running through their bodies, tearing moans and gasps from their throats. Fitz slapped his hips a little more forcefully against Jemma’s once more time before he let himself fall forward, nosing at her throat. “God, you feel so good” he whispered, breath caressing the side of her face. “So tight and warm against me, Jem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma let out a soft cry, stars bursting behind her eyelids at the sound of his voice, accent always made so thick whenever they had sex. She loved how Fitz lost himself completely to pleasure and forgot about silly things like making sure Americans understood his bloody accent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Fitz!” she whispered, back arching. She knew her spine would ache like crazy in the morning, but she couldn’t care less at the moment. The feeling of him inside of her was driving her crazy, and she was already feeling herself slip towards another toes curling orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jemma, I need…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a frustrated huff, he pulled out of her, causing her to whine in response. Then, he flipped her over once more to be able to see her again, his eyes landing on her breasts as they swayed with the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need to see you” he explained in a groan, mouth finding her nipple, his teeth grazing her skin as he suckled on it loudly. Jemma mewled in pleasure, looking down at him as her hand found his curls, twisting some between her fingers. The sight was wonderful, and her core clenched with want. She loved the feeling of Fitz’s rough tongue and warm lips as he lapped at her breasts, but more importantly she loved how </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> he loved them. She’d always been aware of his eyes drifting off without him ever realizing it at first when she wore blouses, and she hadn’t been disappointed by the way his eyes had bulged the first time he’d laid eyes on her breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz pulled back with a loud ‘pop’, admiring the way her nipple shined with his saliva. Slowly, he bent down again to rub his bearded chin against it, making Jemma yelp in pleasure. He’d realized quite early in their relationship how much Jemma loved beard burns on the inside of her thighs whenever he licked her pussy, but it turned out she liked the feeling of his stubble practically everywhere else, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fitz” she near begged, wriggling underneath him. “Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her utter displeasure though, Fitz only switched to the other breasts and looked at her straight in the eyes as he opened his mouth wide and teased the delicate flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiiiiitz!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled against her nipple, one of his hands sliding down her body only to slip between her legs and rest against her clit. She was so incredibly wet, from her previous orgasm and the wonderful (interrupted) shag he’d just given her, but she refused to be ashamed about it. Fitz didn’t seem to mind it in the slightest, humming his pleasure as he rubbed her little bundle of nerves between two fingers. Then, as soon as she arched in his touch, his fingers slipped inside of her and curled against her G spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell” she groaned, eyes squeezing shut against the onslaught of pleasure cursing through his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for her, Fitz seemed to be just as eager as her to get back to the main course, pulling his fingers out of her and pushing his lips against hers once more as he switched their position, inviting her to be on top this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I see how it is” she teased, putting her hands on his torso to steady herself as she mounted him, rubbing her slick pussy against his cock. “Now I’m doing all the work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you’re so bloody attractive” he bit back immediately, a sly smile on his lips. “I wanna see all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greedy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out between them to angle his cock inside of her again, and Jemma sighed as she bottomed out, relishing in the stretch. A quick glance at Fitz told her that his eyes were riveted on her face, his mouth opened around a small gasp, and Jemma felt her stomach clench pleasantly. Sometimes, she couldn’t truly believe how Fitz looked at her, in and outside of their bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jemma” he eventually choked out, his fingers finding her hips and digging into the skin there. “I need to… please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma knew she could have teased him, for all he’d teased her before. But the fire that burned in her insides urged her to move, and so she did. Instead of rising up and down, she opted to move in small circles, moving to 8 shapes when she realized it dragged the head of Fitz’s cock deliciously against her G spot, making stars burst behind her eyelids. Fitz didn’t think to fare any better, his eyelids fluttering every time she clenched around him and his fingers digging on her sides. Jemma knew she’d most likely find herself with moon shaped fingerprints on her skin for the days to come, but the thought made her shiver from head to toes. Fitz was rarely dominant in the bedroom, preferring when she took charge herself, but when he did she always found herself incredibly excited. His little display from earlier had brought her closer to orgasm than she’d thought, which isn’t that usual when it came to simple penetration. She usually needed clitoridal stimulation as well, but to see Fitz so free from inhibitions did a lot to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jemma” Fitz whined, his hips bucking against her. Each buck of his cock inside of her made her gasp, and Jemma had to focus extremely hard to hear him over the buzzing in her ears. “I’m gonna… I’m not gonna last, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh Jem</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m so close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incapable of uttering a single word, Jemma simply caught his wrist and guided his hand between her legs, pressing his thumb against her clit. Luckily for her, as far gone as he was at the moment, Fitz never refused her anything when it came to her pleasure, and he gently rolled the tip of his thumb against the oversensitive bundle, his hungry eyes looking for her reactions as he bore his gaze in hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Fitz, yes, Fitz! Just like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma rationally knew that their bunk was right next to Daisy’s and she should probably try to stifle her moans, but she couldn’t care less at the moment. Her pussy clenched around Fitz, and she knew he was done for the moment his head fell back on the pillow and he let out a low moan. Inside of her; his cock bucked, spurting his release, and she followed him over the edge immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Jem” Fitz whispered as soon as she let herself fall forward, pushing her face in his neck as they tried to regain their breath. “That was very, very hot. I think we probably woke up the whole base, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a single fuck about the rest of the base.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jemma Simmons! I can’t believe you, you used to be such a proper English lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma huffed, grabbing his shoulders for him to follow the movement as she rolled over. As they laid on their sides facing each other, legs still tangled together, Fitz took the opportunity to steal a kiss from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For real though, I loved it” she whispered against his lips, biting his lower lip teasingly. “That thing you did after I came on your mouth… that was very, very hot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t need more light in the room to know that he was certainly blushing all the way down to his collarbone, and she loved it. Fitz squirmed a little bit, and she felt his now soft cock slip out of her sensitive pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh” she breathed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Have I hurt you? Jemma, are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brushed away the concern in his voice with another kiss, she brought his hand between her legs, and down to rub at the place where cum was now leaking steadily out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh!” he choked back, hiding his face against the crook of her neck as two of his fingers gently pushed some of it back inside of her, making the both of them moan at the gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding out that they had a bit of a cum play kink had been a wonderful thing, once they’d been able to get rid of condoms. When it never went further than Fitz throwing a glance between her legs as he pulled out or him pushing it back inside of her like he did presently, it was something they both shared and shamelessly loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sleepy,” Jemma whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz chuckled, pulling his hand back and kissing the top of her head. “Go to sleep, Jemma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go to the loo” she protested weakly, making him laugh even harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, up with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz all but carried her out of the bed and into their adjacent bathroom with a kiss on her forehead. It was nice, Jemma realized as she slipped inside the shower while Fitz brushed his teeth, the both of them so comfortable around each other. Whoever said domesticity killed intimacy probably never had a strong bond such as the one she shared with Fitz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once their teeth were brushed and they’d taken care of the other bathroom needs, they curled up in bed together once more, Jemma’s head comfortably propped against Fitz’s torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” she said around a yawn, her eyes closing in their own accord “it’s not that weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you find this attractive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a silence, Fitz chuckled. “You’re so weird. I love you so much.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on twitter @/keptinonzebridg! xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>